


can't wait to fall for that

by stupidloud



Series: i wrote some season coda things because i have no impulse control [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cheesy pick-up lines, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Reunions, Season/Series 04, and Lance misses Keith, technically, they're grossly in love, video calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidloud/pseuds/stupidloud
Summary: Keith had a faint grin, shifting in his seat, “Pidge must be happy.”“She’s super excited. She’s been showing him around the castle.”“How’s he?”“Pretty cool. They’re definitely related,” Lance snickered, “both super ginormous mega nerds. He’s chill, though.”Red shifted like a tap on his shoulder, Tell him I miss him.Softy, he thought and felt his smile soften, “Red says she misses you, by the way.”Keith’s expression went warm and just a little bit sad, enough that Lance’s heart twinged, “Tell Pidge I’m happy for her. I miss you too, Red. I miss all of you.”The lights around him glowed brighter for a second and Lance felt like that too.✦lance misses keith while he's with the blade.





	can't wait to fall for that

**Author's Note:**

> goddamn cute ass fanart. now i'm doing an entire fucking series. Fuck.
> 
> Amazing Art: [mangomomm](http://mangomomm.tumblr.com/post/166404776691/guys-stop-being-gross) on tumblr  
> [badenlily](http://badenlily.tumblr.com/post/166470034464/distance) on tumblr  
> Title From: Weak by AJR

“He’s late,” Lance announced, pointing as the clock on the blank screen changed. He pulled up a smaller window and marked a point on Keith’s side, making it three to two. Which meant he was winning.

_Ha._

He leaned back, kicking his feet up on the motherboard with a triumphant smile. Red rumbled around him, and he felt her presence like a physical body next to him. He motioned to the scoreboard, “I’m on time sixty percent of the time. He has to up his game.”

**I agree.**

He rose an eyebrow, “Since when? You almost made late the other day by shutting down _on purpose_.”

**I had to even the score. Tactile play.**

“It was straight dirty, is what it was,” he reached for his helmet to fiddle with it while he talked and crossed his arms over it. “You’ll have to choose at some point, Red. It’s him or me.”

She hummed and the presence spread wider, closer, **Who do you choose? I suppose the choice would be easy, considering.**

And she didn’t have to continue because they were linked and Lance knew exactly what she meant. The _audacity._ “Hey!” He whirled around, “Dirty!”

“What’s dirty?”

Jesus _fuck_. Lance whirled and Keith was on the screen, amused smirk totally uncalled for since he was _late_. Lance scowled, but his mouth twitched with a fighting grin, “Shut up, you’re late.”

“I have a mission.” Apparent, since he was in the armor, hood up. As much as Lance didn’t like him being away, the armor was a perk. The dark colors made his eyes sharper and everything else… it made him look dead sexy, okay, and Lance took every opportunity to tell him.

**Case in point.**

He swallowed back his laugh, flicking his hand around for her to stop, “How’d the last one go?”

The camera shifted while Keith sat. He shrugged, “Another information raid. Kolivan yelled at me.”

Lance was grateful for Kolivan in that respect. Who else was going to call Keith out on his bullshit when he wasn’t around?

“Mhm.” He rose his eyebrow again, making sure it was extra condescending, “And you didn’t deserve it? Is that you’re gonna tell me? You didn’t do some reckless thing that almost got you killed for the third time this week?”

Now Keith scowled, but his silence gave all the answer.

“Keith!”

“What’s the news you wanted to tell me?” He asked flippantly, tucking hair behind his ear.

Lance would’ve kept fighting if the news wasn’t so good. He grinned widely, drumming his fingers on his helmet, “Right! Right! Pidge found Matt!”

His eyes widened, “What? Seriously?”

“Yeah,” he leaned forward, passing the helmet to one hand to gesture with the other. “He’s a rebel commander. _Commander_ , bud, can you believe it?”

Keith had a faint grin, shifting in his seat, “Pidge must be happy.”

“She’s super excited. She’s been showing him around the castle.”

“How’s he?”

“Pretty cool. They’re definitely related,” Lance snickered, “both super ginormous mega nerds. He’s chill, though.”

Red shifted like a tap on his shoulder, **Tell him I miss him**.

 _Softy_ , he thought and felt his smile soften, “Red says she misses you, by the way.”

Keith’s expression went warm and just a little bit sad, enough that Lance’s heart twinged, “Tell Pidge I’m happy for her. I miss you too, Red. I miss all of you.”

The lights around him glowed brighter for a second and Lance felt like that too.

“You ever gonna come around to visit again?”

“Whenever I can, Lance, you know that.”

He perched his face on his hand, hugging the helmet closer, “Yeah. Yeah, I know, bud. I just miss you.”

They just kind of… stared at each other for a long moment. There wasn’t much time for just _looking_ anymore, and Lance drank him in, tried to etch all the details until next time.

Kolivan’s voice, their dismissal bell, shouted, “Keith! It’s time to go!”

Keith turned, the same look he used to give teachers when they called him out flickering across his face. Lance grinned.

He turned back, standing, “I have to go.”

“Yeah,” Lance sat straighter. “Same time?”

“Same time.” He phased the mask into existence but still didn’t move. “I love you.”

Lance fluttered his fingers, “Love you too. Bye.”

Keith nodded and the screen went dark.

 

It’s after Lotor becomes Zarkon’s Most Wanted. Lance wakes up from his nap and takes a shower then goes on a hunt for his jacket.

He popped his head into the kitchen. Hunk was pouring several cups of milkshakes, humming. Lance leaned on the doorway, “Buddy, have you seen my jacket?”

Hunk jumped, narrowly catching the glass he was serving, “Dude!”

“Sorry! Jacket?”

“Uh,” his eyes flickered around before focusing on a point near Lance’s shoulder, “the lounge, I think. Maybe.”

Weird. One hundred percent weird. “Ookay,” Lance drawled and left. He’d have to come back in a bit for a milkshake. And say hi to Kaltenecker.

Matt was coming out of the lounge, taking a second when he saw Lance. He grinned wide, doing a sort of bow and holding an arm out to the open door, “Go right on in. Pidge ‘s in there. ”

Lance snorted, “Nerd. Yo,” he pushed the door open wider, “Pidge Podge, have you—“

Pidge was kneeling over someone lying on the couch, wearing his jacket with the hood up. Shiro was close to her, leaning over the back of the couch. He registered it, but didn’t focus, because of the someone. His hood was on too, obscuring his face, but there were wisps of black hair. One leg was crossed over the other, arms crossed under his head.

“…I’m edgy, I wear dark clothes and capes because it’s _edgy._ That’s you. You look like an asshole.”

“At least it’s not on everyday thing for me,” Keith said casually and she swatted the side of his head.

Lance gave a breathless laugh, walking in, “No, I definitely think it is.”

Pidge looked up. She grinned, standing as Keith pushed up on his elbows, asshole-y hood falling off. There was a fading bruise on his jaw and his hair was a damn mess.

He slid to sit next to him, his cheeks hurting, hurting with how big he was smiling. Keith touched his thigh, pulling him closer. Lance supported himself with an arm at Keith’s side, cupping his cheek with his other hand.

“Hey, loverboy” Keith said.

Lance breathed, “I missed you so much,” before surging forward. He slipped his arms down to hug around Keith’s back and Keith came up around his neck. It was familiar, it was perfect, it was— God—it was _Keith_.

He interrupted the kiss briefly to say, “I missed you so _much_ , baby,” before continuing, and he didn’t really know how much time had passed until Shiro cleared his throat.

“Keith. Lance. _Please_ go to your rooms.”

“Aw, c’mon,” Pidge snickered, “it’s cute.”

They broke apart, foreheads still pressed together, and Lance laughed again. He opened his eyes and Keith was blurry but undoubtedly gorgeous.

He straightened, running his fingers through Keith’s hair, “Hey.”

“I definitely missed this,” Pidge deadpanned and sat back down. “You two are gooey as fuck.”

“Yeeup,” Hunk and Matt came in with the milkshakes, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but super gooey.”

“Lance and Keith.”

“Super, uber gooey,” Hunk repeated, handing her and Shiro their milkshakes before nudging Keith’s feet over and sitting.

Lance squished his cheek against Keith’s, “We’re the gooiest.”

“I’m not even sure that’s a word at this point,” Keith deadpanned, pushing at him.

“Well, y’know, now it is.” He sat back and let go, holding out his hands to Matt, “Matt Matt! Milkshake me, please?”

Matt complied, raising his and clinking it.

They talked; everybody wanted to catch up, and Keith still hadn't seen Matt again. Lance threw his hat in sometimes, to say something he knew would make Keith laugh, just to hear him again without the tinny element of the videos. To feel Keith's arm around his waist and his hair tickling his neck and— it was creepy, okay, he'll admit it— smell him, that gunmetal sharpness like rain.

God, he missed rain.

"Hey," he kept his voice low as Matt enthusiastically re accounted his run in with a lizard people planet, close to Keith's ear. "Did you sit in a pile of sugar? 'Cause your ass looks really sweet in that suit."

Keith gave half a grin, carefully intent on listening. But his cheeks went this pretty pink and Lance smiled wide. Keith pulled him closer and kissed his jaw. "I missed you."

**Author's Note:**

> hi uhhhh go read the spiderman/deadpool comics theyre really fucking entertaining and wade wilson is curing my depression. comment a story of something that's happened to you in the last month. or just a fun story! or how your halloween went! idk i like hearing stories and I'm Bored.
> 
> shout @ me on my [tumblr](http://mcclainnkogane.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments & Kudos Are Appreciated <3


End file.
